


His Last Breath

by Amatia



Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: I've been wanting to do this for ages. How Garon died in Revelations pissed me off. It left a bad taste in my mouth. I was really hoping that the armies would fight Garon in this one and then maybe get eaten when Anankos got irritated with him because he was a useless puppet. I don't know, so I wrote this. Is it touchy feely. I can't tell.





	His Last Breath

The end of the war was drawing a close. But there was a couple of things standing, King Garon was one of them. Everyone was tired and near death. Elise and Sakura were trying their best to heal the wounded. It became exhausting for everyone. They could only think of what would come of the next battle. Garon made a a gurgling laugh, seeing that everyone in so much pain and discomfort. The Nohr royal family couldn't believe what the man had become, especially Xander. 

For him, he changed so much, so very much. When he was younger, when his mother was still alive, he was such a kind benevolent man. When he wasn't being a king, he devoted all of his time him and his mother. He was such a caring man. Whenever when they were in public Garon was overly doting, overly gushing towards Katerina. She was his everything, his world. The people loved Katerina, but not as much as his father. But, alas, he was empty, hollow, a puppet now. 

"Must....Kill you," Garon gurgled. It sounded different. "So...much...pain," flowed out of his mouth as he swung at his youngest child. Xander rushed towards Elise and took the blow for her. It knocked him off his horse and he laid on the floor. He saw the axe his father held come towards him, but he didn't care if he were to die from it. His world was already shattered. Sakura took her bow and shoot at the sludge monster that once was a human. She was able to shoot him in the hand, which led him to drop his weapon. Camilla then came swooping down from the air and cut her father. He moved backwards the more hits he took from his own children. 

Ryouma rushed over to him, grabbing him so he could rush him over to their sisters. Takumi grabbed his horse and moved him to the four. He laid there as his younger sister and the Hoshidian Princess healed him. "Kat...eri...na..." Garon gurgled out. As soon as he heard those broken words, he laid in disbelief. He didn't think his father ever remembered that name, or who she was. "Mother," he slowly said. Years and years he went without saying that word. No one could ever replace her, no one. To him, hearing his father say his mother's name felt hallow and meaningless. 

At the worst possible time, Xander started to think, think about a time when the three were still together, when they were still a family. This memory he was remembering was the time when his father took him and his mother on a picnic in the forest that was near the castle. His father was really nervous, a bit quiet. That was unusual for him, it concerned his mother so much. Once they got to the destination, Garon had surprised Katerina with a garden of flowers. It wasn't big, but it made her happy, very happy. His father was able to take care of the flowers in the harsh lands of Nohr. It truly surprised her. 

They sat in the small garden and ate their food, but Garon still spoke little words. Xander wasn't really paying attention to him being nervous, he was able to spend time with man he looked up to and the mother that he cared so much for. In that memory, Xander remembered that Garon proposed to Katerina, again. He knew that they had been married for only a little while, about ten years, and had their son only five years later, but he wanted to do something romantic and renew their wedding vows. Katerina gladly accepted it, she absolutely loved the idea. 

Xander slowly got up, trying not to show that he was still hurt. The others were begging him not to fight anymore, he should rest. They needed him for the last battle. He limped over to his father, grabbing his sword along the way. Laslow protested him to stay back, he couldn't bear to lose him. Luckily for him, Garon was distracted by Camilla, Leo, Nyx, and Hinoka and luckily for him, he was behind him, in his blind spot. That didn't last for long though, Garon viciously turned around, hitting Xander, making him fly a few feet. The Monster King looked at him and recognized someone else that wasn't him. "Kat...eri..na....I...m.....so..rr..y..." he gurgled. 

The curly blonde gripped his sword tightly and used it to get him back onto his feet. He became angry when he was called Katerina, even by his own father. Xander used the last bit of his strength to rush towards his father and stab him in his heart. The grey mush started to flow to the ground. Garon held onto his eldest son and smiled a smile that he couldn't see. He then fell to the ground, but Xander was able to catch him and he was able to lay him down. "My...son, My Little Prince," he whispered. "My Sweet Little Prince, is that you," he asked. 

Xander was in shock. His father hasn't heard that fall out of his mouth in so long. "Father, yes, it's me. Your Brave Little Prince," he replied. Garon smiled a sweet, kind, genuine smile. He reached his hand up to his son's cheek. Xander put his hand on his and let it tenderly sit on his face. "I'm so sorry, for the pain I have caused you. I must have been a terrible father, to you, and your siblings," he said, softly. "Your mother, Katerina, My Sweet Queen Katerina, I loved her very dearly. I wanted to stay with her forever." His voice started to become shallow and broken. Xander knew that he was being genuine and sincere. 

"Your mother...She was very dear to me...Don't let anyone....tell you otherwise," he said. "Xander," he added as his hand slowly losing grip. "Father," Xander asked, trying not tear up. It was the first time in forever since his father acted like this. "Know...that I...love...you," he said. His voice then became quieter. "Katerina...My Sweet Queen...I'm on...my...way," he said, breathing his last. Xander closed his father's eyes and started to softly cry. "I love you too father. Please tell mother I love her and that I'm doing well," he whispered. "Tell her that I'm proud to be your son," he added as he laid him fully on the ground. Xander looked at his father one last time before he went to prepare for the final battle. "I will see you soon. Goodbye."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do this for ages. How Garon died in Revelations pissed me off. It left a bad taste in my mouth. I was really hoping that the armies would fight Garon in this one and then maybe get eaten when Anankos got irritated with him because he was a useless puppet. I don't know, so I wrote this. Is it touchy feely. I can't tell.


End file.
